


Stupid Cupid and Basketball Romance 101

by Meraus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cupid!Aomine - Freeform, Diety AU, F/M, Fate!Momoi, M/M, basketball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraus/pseuds/Meraus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically got inspired by another author's Aokaga cupid story and then wrote this.</p><p>Aomine serves as an eternally bored Cupid that doesn't like being told what to do. Momoi serves as Fate and occasionally as Aomine's unwilling babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid and Basketball Romance 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014418) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Based on Cupid, a story that is now linked to Orphan-Account. 
> 
> WARNING: Although it says complete, it's really just the beginning of a long tale that I'm not sure I'm ever going to finish, so yeah. Also, the pairings in the tags are just heavily implied at this point. So, there's that. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've watched/read KnB, so forgive me for any faults.

Aomine Daiki was currently chilling upside down, on a cloud, looking over the people below him. He twirled an arrow between his finger tips as he pondered who to strike it with. It might be fun to hit that complete sleazeball and match him up with a body pillow. Satsuki would have his ass for that, though. He remembered the last time he made someone fall in love with an inanimate object and cringes at the thought of having to go through the undoing process again, all the while with Satsuki watching over him to make sure he didn’t bail. Seven consecutive hours of nagging. Never again.

 

He moves his sight away from the guy, deciding that, until he cleaned his act up, Aomine wouldn’t help him. His eyes landed instead on a cute pink-haired girl that reminded him of Satsuki. For all he complains about his companion, he does appreciate her a lot and so, because of that bias, he’s instantly convinced that this look-a-like should get a match. He searches around a bit until his eyes land on a short man with light blue hair. He scrunges his eyes and deducts that their compatibility is 98%. That’s enough for a love-at-first-sight. That’d be no fun, though, so he decides to just strike the pair with a meet-cute and let them work it out from there. He whips out his bow, takes two arrows and readies them, points it at the unsuspecting pair and shoots. He rolls over and lets one arm hang over the side of the cloud, watching the arrows fly towards their targets. This should be at least a little entertaining, he thinks as he hits perfect Bullseye’s on the both of them. That is until-

 

“Ow! What-“ Oh no. “Aomine!”

 

In an instant, the pink-haired girl appears behind him and in that same instant, Aomine dreads his existence. He rolls over again and faces the girl who’s currently angrily staring at him, arms crossed and one of her veins in danger of exploding.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, hitting me with that!” She berates him, easily snapping the arrow between her fingers and throwing it at him.

 

He’s about to make an excuse when he remembers that he has the upper hand here. He lazily puts his pinky finger in his ear and mirror’s Momoi’s irritated look.

 

“Stop your nagging already. I only shot you ‘cause you were meddling with mortals. Wasn’t it you who was telling me just yesterday that that’s not allowed, huh?”

 

Momoi grows a blush a light-speed, sputtering her way through an excuse. Whatever, this isn’t the first time either of them’s been caught breaking that rule.

 

“I-I wasn’t! I was just.. I was simply touching up some strings that had gotten tangled.” She quickly comes up with. They both know it’s bullshit.

 

“Sure.” Aomine draws out, already bored with the subject. Momoi uncrosses her arms and plops down beside him. “I can’t help it. It just seems so much better down there.” She confesses. Aomine knows it does, he feels the same way.

 

“Who’d you pair me up with, anyway?” She asks slyly, nudging him with her elbow.

 

“Light blue hair, icy eyes, shorty.” Aomine tells her, watching Momoi from the corner of his eye as she turns around and stares down at the crowd. “Eh… I don’t see- Oh no, wait, there he is.” She sighs dreamily as she watches the mortal, folding her arms under her chin and smiling. “Good choice.”

 

Aomine smirks. “I’m the best at what I do.”

 

At this, Momoi laughs, not much unlike a crazy person. “Only because you’re the only one doing it!” She strikes back. _Ouch, Satsuki, right in the ego._ Aomine can’t help but smile along, though. “Yeah, well, repentance is a bitch.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Momoi sighs. She’d been chosen to serve as Fate, since she’d gone out of her way to disturb it while she was alive. Always bending the paths to her favor. Aomine, on the other hand, was selected for the role of Cupid, for his sin of self-love. Or, well, more like narcissism. Apparently they had to learn from their mistakes before they could move on, and whoever was in charge decided that these were the best ways for them to learn those lessons. If you asked Aomine, that was complete bull. He’s been serving as Cupido for about ten years now, making people fall in love all over the place, but he’s never felt different because of it. Clearly, their boss’ schemes fall a little short. So much for almighty.

 

“Hm, glad those arrows back-fired. Seems he’s already got a crush.” Momoi notices, propping herself up on her elbows. “Oh yeah?” Aomine half assed-ly inquires, not really caring either way.

 

“Yeah, their fates are massively intertwined. And the way they’re playing basketball with each other… Really makes it seem as if they’re a perfect match.” It really wasn’t that he was interested, it was that he just wanted the conversation to end already, that he gazed down and looked at the two men currently playing ball.

 

“Not likely, romantically they’re at 29 per… cent.” Aomine trailed off in sentence and flipped around immediately when he really looked at the other men. Aomine, back when he still walked the earth, was a basketball junky. Their basketball was really close to his league back then. It was kind of… Captivating, to be honest.

 

“Satsuki, who are they?” He asked the other. “Hmm? Why do you suddenly care so much?” Aomine had no time for her wise-nosing and opted to shove her over and demand an answer instead. “Alright, fine! Let’s see.”

 

Momoi began twisted her hand in the air, seemingly pulling at strings that Aomine couldn’t see. “Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Both 16 years old, both blood type A. About to encounter some nice events, if the strings stay this way.” She mumbled, tugging at an invisible string. “Lucky them.” She sighs as she releases it.

 

Aomine was silent for a second, deciding whether or not he should do what he’s thinking of doing, before ultimately deciding that no one was there to stop him anyway. No one but Satsuki. “Hey, Satsuki. Let’s say I forget about what I caught you doing if you forget about what I’m about to do.” He says, before jumping off the cloud.

 

“Huh, what do yo- Aomine!” Without a second thought, Momoi follows him down.

 

They land next to each other behind a tree, a perfect spot to materialize since it was out of sight for anyone in the area. “You can’t just do this, imagine what the boss would do if-“ Aomine wags his hand at Momoi’s complaints. “Please, if the boss were really as omnipresent as he wants us to believe, we’d have been caught a million times already.” He quickly diminishes her concerns. Momoi stayed silent for a second, pondering that statement, and Aomine took that opportunity to make himself visible to mortals. Soon after, Momoi followed. “I’m only doing this to keep an eye on you.” She says and Aomine rolls his eyes in return.

 

“Sure you are.” He smirks as he makes his way out of the bushes and towards the court with Momoi trailing after. They’re careful not to touch anyone, since anything they do down here could have extreme repercussions. Truth be told, it was dangerous and reckless to mess with the living world, but Aomine didn’t care. He’s been up in the clouds too long, just staring at the world down below and helping them find romance. He deserves a break. They’re nearing the basketball court the other two are playing on and Momoi stops her fiddling when she sees them playing.

 

“You’re tangling the strings to play basketball? Seriously, you…” She groans. She should’ve expected it, really. Any time she’d caught a disturbance in the strings that was Aomine’s doing, he’d been either playing basketball, eating food or buying R-rated magazines. She heaves a low sigh and decides that she could let it slide as long as she’s here to instantly untangle whatever the blue haired boy messes up.

 

“You’re pretty good.” Aomine calls out to the two players. “Not as good as me of course.” He says then, in an obvious challenge. The smaller of the two, Kuroko, doesn’t seem to be faced much, holding the ball in his hands and turning away from the newcomer to try and shoot a hoop. The other though, Kagami, takes great offense, and then some. “You wanna say that again?” He practically growls at Aomine.

 

“What? You deaf? I’m saying that you suck, compared to me.” Aomine’s got that smirk that he gets when things are going his way. Kagami’s eyebrows draw down- the weird shape of them certainly doesn’t go unnoticed by Momoi and Aomine, who both raise their own in questioning and curious glances- and barks back at him to either proof it or shut his loud mouth. In the background Kuroko sighs at a missed shot and his idiot friend. He can tell where this is going, having spend enough time with the hot tempered boy. He quietly surrenders the ball to him and takes a spot on a nearby bench, opting to watch the spectacle go down. Knowing Kagami’s skill, albeit with it’s own imperfections, he’s expecting him to come out the winner rather quickly, anyway. Momoi takes a seat beside him, waiting it out as well, except she’s counting on Aomine coming out the winner.

 

“Sorry about my friend, he doesn’t know boundaries.” She apologizes to the teen boy.

 

“Sorry about mine, too. He’s quick to rise to bait.” Kuroko says back, smiling politely at the girl. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He introduces himself. “That’s Kagami Taiga.”

 

“I’m Momoi Satsuki.” She smiles back, copying Kuroko and trying her best to act like this is all new information. “My friend is Aomine Daiki.” She extends her introduction, as well.

 

Kuroko nods and turns his attention back to the other two, who are now facing each other with equally entertained smirks. Kagami is dribbling the ball and before he does it, Momoi knows he’s going to try and get passed Aomine on the left. She doesn’t exactly know how Aomine’s powers work, but if they’re anything like hers, Kagami is entirely out-matched. That also shows itself when Aomine figures Kagami out right away and steals the ball, effortlessly getting passed the other. She really doesn’t know if it’s his own skill or his supernatural skill when he runs towards the hoop at an unnatural speed. _It might be skill, though_ , she thinks as she sees Kagami catching up and blocking his shot. Momoi knows it’s to no avail. Aomine twist in the air and makes a shot from an entirely different angle. Both are back on the ground at the same time the ball hits the pavement. Aomine scored.

 

Both Kagami and Kuroko seem shocked by that, while Aomine just picks the ball back up and spins it on his finger. “Is that all you got?” He taunts as he passes the ball. “Not even close.” Kagami bites back, again rising to the bait. Kuroko leans in, apparently getting more interested now that Aomine proved himself to be a good contender.

 

This time, Kagami fakes a left and dashes right instead, but Aomine is hot on his heels, catching up and blocking him in. Kagami turns and seems to dance around the other trying to break free, but yet again, Aomine catches on. Kagami’s in a difficult position and out of seemingly nowhere- although Momoi knew he would- takes a shot. It hits the board, catches the ring and twirls around, but goes in regardless. Kagami himself seemed a little shocked that it did. Momoi notices Kuroko smile and relax his form a bit, although the smile dissipates the moment Aomine gets the ball back. She can tell the boy is observing their play quite intensely. Almost as intensely as the basketball idiots are going at it. Almost, because right now Momoi thinks there’s nothing more intense than the fire in Aomine’s eyes. The same fire Kagami is reflecting right back at him.

 

Momoi doesn’t regret coming down here, not when her friend finally seems to be having fun. He’s normally so impassive and unresponsive, it’s a nice and welcome change. She feels glad, looking at him like this. That feeling wears off, though, when it’s been two hours and they’re _still_ going at it. It’s swapped out for irritation that couldn’t even be consoled by Kuroko buying them both some snacks from a nearby vendor.

 

“Aomine!” She eventually shouts at him. Aomine stops moving and looks at her, giving Kagami a great opening to steal the ball and score. “Argh! Satsuki, look what you did!” He shouts back, angrily pointing at Kagami having a small victory party over his shot.

 

Momoi pouts and walks over. “We have to get back, it’s been two hours already.” She tries to reason with him. Aomine stares at her for a bit, confused. It seemed like only half an hour to him, at most. “Huh.” He replies, dumbfounded.

 

“We should go.” Momoi repeats herself. Aomine sighs and bemoans his job as Cupid silently, but gives in and walks after Momoi as she bids Kuroko and Kagami goodbye.

 

“Hey, what’s your name!” Kagami yells after them as they’re making their exit. Aomine looks back and ponders if he should give it. As he decides, why not, Momoi feels something. “Aomine.” He says and Momoi sees a string forming that wasn’t there before. She’s struck with horror for a moment, and catches on too late to stop it.

 

“You wanna play again?” Kagami invites him and Momoi drains of colour. Surely, that can’t happen. Surely, supernatural creatures can’t form string down here.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Aomine replies. “You should work on your feints if you want to stand a chance, though, Bakagami.” Aomine taunts, again. Momoi wants him to stop, and retract that statement, but she feels like she can’t move.

 

“Just wait, Ahomine, I’ll be flying past you so fast you won’t even see me.” Kagami smirks back. Before Momoi can respond, the string is formed. There it is, a clear red string connection Aomine to Kagami. She’s afraid to touch it and for once, she doesn’t know what it means. She has an urge to snap it, but there’s rules that says she can’t. In her panic, she takes Aomine by the arms and drags him away. Away from the court, from Kagami and Kuroko and away from that string, but it’s no use. The string just extends, following him.

 

“Hey, Satsuki! Satsuki, ow, stop that! Kagami! Tomorrow at five!” Aomine manages to tell the other before Momoi pulls them out of hearing range, behind the tree and forces them both to de-materialize. Now that they’re back to being invisible and no one can overhear, she hits Aomine. “What did you do!”

 

“Relax, Satsuki. We’re just going to play ball.” With that, Aomine jumps up, back to his clouds, leaving Momoi to deal with whatever that string means. She gnaws her lip and reaches out, gently touching it with her fingertips. A red string to connect them. She sees it all playing out, a relationship between a supernatural and a mortal. _This is one of the books_ , she thinks. It’s faint and she could easily break it, since nothing’s set in stone yet, but there’s rules for this that she can’t ignore. She releases she string and decides that, no matter what, Aomine and Kagami shouldn’t interact again. She doesn’t want to do this to her friend, messing with his fate and all, but she feels that she needs to. This string is nothing but trouble, she’s sure.


End file.
